Reconcilliation
by Hyper Kid
Summary: How Michael and Lucifer make up in Hell. Mikifer, fluff, Lucifer is a pain in the butt.


HK: So my good friend guess who, that's right it's Sanity's-Overrated again, pointed out that there isn't enough Mikifer in the world. This is totally true! So here we have what should technically be the first one of my little Mikifer snippets, their first chat in Hell.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Supernatural, although I wouldn't mind a crack at it.

WARNINGS! Possibly a little OOC, I wouldn't know since we didn't get to see the boys in the pit together. I did my best though. :)

XXXX

Michael and Lucifer didn't really speak after they fell into the pit together. Lucifer occupied himself with Sam Winchester, shredding and tearing into his soul. Angry as he was, Michael shifted his attention in a slightly more productive direction.

He sent Adam's soul back to Heaven.

Lucifer didn't even notice until Sam's soul was wrenched beyond his grasp. An uneasy silence filled the pit as for the first time in millennia the two arch angels were left alone. For the first section of what seemed like eternity, they did their best to ignore each other.

Fighting would be pointless down here and they both knew it. After a few days, weeks, or possibly months, Lucifer cleared his throat.

"So… what happened to Adam?" It was as close to a neutral topic as they could come, but Michael still shifted nervously before answering.

"I… I sent him back to Heaven." Michael found it hard to keep his voice even. He hadn't spoken so normally to his brother in what felt like forever. They were sitting side by side, staring out at nothing together, but Lucifer glanced at his brother's profile at that one.

"You can do that?" He sounded curious and a little impressed. Michael shrugged, a modest smile on his face.

"It took a lot out of me, but yes. It was where he really belonged… he didn't deserve to be trapped here." Not the most tactful thing he could have said. His little brother huffed, turning back to stare out into the blackness that was the Pit.

"None of us do," Lucifer said a little sulkily. Michael stiffened slightly. He didn't want to fight anymore, but he couldn't just sit by and let Lucifer talk badly about their father.

It took him a moment to realise that Lucifer hadn't said a word about Dad and he figured what the Hell. They were in Hell. If they couldn't get over it here they couldn't get over it anywhere. Michael tentatively wrapped an arm around Lucifer's shoulder.

"I know." He tried to keep his voice comforting but Lucifer still jumped when Michael touched him. He turned to look up at his brother again, a frown on his face.

"You don't mean that." Lucifer sounded completely certain, but at least he didn't sound happy about it. Michael sighed, letting his arm fall again.

"I do, Lucifer. I wish you could come home." Michael was too tired to argue with his brother. Lucifer, on the other hand, was never too tired for a fight.

"Then why did we have to fight?" he asked petulantly. Michael shook his head and rested it on his hands.

"Please, Lucifer. I can't do this again. We're stuck here together, can we please not fight?" For the first time Michael turned to face his brother, his eyes wide and pleading. Lucifer opened his mouth, clearly intending to continue the battle when he saw something in his brother's eyes that made him pause. He sighed.

"Alright. We're going to need drinks." He snapped his fingers, producing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Michael's nose wrinkled but he didn't move away.

"What for?" He prodded the bottle distastefully as Lucifer filled the glasses. Lucifer rolled his eyes, handing Michael a glass and prodding him with it until he took it.

"For us to talk without killing each other? We need to drink." He downed his glass in one, and for once Michael decided to follow his younger brother's lead. The arch angel drained the glass and immediately began to choke. Lucifer watched him with amusement for a while before patting him on the back. "You'll get used to it."

"Why?" Michael asked, handing the glass back and pulling a face. Lucifer actually laughed, and suddenly the coughing was worth it. The Morningstar poured another two glasses, clinking them together and passing one to Michael. Michael took it despite his better judgement, just to see his brother smile. It worked, and Lucifer relaxed a little more.

"So, how have you been?" The cheer in the question was a little forced, and Michael took a moment before answering. Lucifer sounded… half desperate. Like he wanted his big brother to tell him that he was missed. So Michael told him the truth.

"Terrible. Dad left right after you did. Then Gabriel went. I've been… I've been so alone without you, Luce. All the kids look up to me and expect me to know what we should do, but I have no idea. Raph's gotten so gung ho it's scary, and I'll swear that most of the younger ones don't even remember what the days before the war were like. I can't even say your name without people looking at me like I'm a traitor. No one else gets it like you did. If… if it were up to me I'd bring you home right now," Michael confessed, gazing into his glass.

He knew Lucifer was staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look. It was the first time he had even considered disobeying Dad, but he hadn't been around in so long… and Lucifer was so close… The devil bit out a harsh laugh, hardly able to believe his ears.

"And here I thought you kids had been partying all this time. Should have known better, huh? Only Gabriel and I ever did know how to have a good time." Lucifer sounded a little bitter, but not like he was trying to start another fight. He sounded more sad, and like he wasn't sure how to respond to Michael's confession. Probably because he wasn't. But he should never have mentioned their brother's name. Michael frowned down at Lucifer.

"You killed Gabriel," he reminded him in a frosty voice. To his very great surprise, Lucifer merely rolled his eyes and waved a hand.

"Dad brought him back. Just like little what's-his-fuck, Castiel." If Lucifer sounded a little bitter, it was nothing to the surprise Michael was feeling.

"Dad did what? How do you know?" He was desperate, almost frantic to find the answer. Whether it was because of Dad or Gabriel remained to be seen. Lucifer shrugged, his face closing off as he poured himself another drink.

"I was watching through Sam's eyes for a while. Dad brought him back and he's running around with the bloody Winchester's like a dog on a leash." There was definitely depression in his voice and Michael sighed, once more putting an arm around his shoulder.

"At least you have me now," the older angel offered. He knew Lucifer, knew that he was upset because their father had forgiven Gabriel for running away, had brought him back to life, but wouldn't even talk to who had once been his favourite son.

Lucifer was going to blame the alcohol for the way he snuggled in to Michael's touch if asked, although it couldn't possibly be true. Luckily for all concerned, Michael wasn't planning on asking.

"I've missed you, Michael," he confessed, "More than Dad. More than any of the others. You. It killed me when you threw me down, Mike. Not just because Dad rejected me, because it was you. I… I still love you, Michael," he admitted, tilting his head to look up at his brother. Michael gazed back, barely able to hold back his tears.

"I still love you too Lucifer," he said softly, running his fingers through Lucifer's hair. The younger angel's eyes flickered briefly shut and he gasped at the contact. Michael took full advantage of the moment to lean down and claim his baby brother's mouth.

Usually Lucifer was the dominant partner in their messed up little relationship, but it had been so long that Michael figured he owed it to himself to take what he wanted so badly. Besides, Lucifer hadn't moved forward quite fast enough.

XXXX

HK: And from there Luci builds them a house and horrendous fluff ensues! Sorry Sanity's-Overrated, looks like they're not getting past first base yet. :P Maybe next time.


End file.
